


Dance

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, high school dance, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: I'm just kind of different.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4In7kCQkaHs
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 3





	Dance

Roman weaved his way through the crowded room. The other students around him swayed or danced to the pop tunes the dj was playing. He found his way to the food table, which had already been ravaged. It seemed the organizers were incapable of accurately predicting the amount of food a couple hundred teenagers could eat.

“Heya, Roman!” he scanned the nearby students for the source of his name, barely audible over the din.

“Over here!” the voice called again. His gaze finally locked on a girl in a blue dress who was waving to him.

“Hello! May I ask your name?” he asked, shouting to be heard.

“Patton!”

“And what may I do for you, Lady Patton?”

“Oh, I’m a boy.”

“My sincerest apologies! It’s the skirt I believe, my fair lord, although you look stunning.”

“Really? Thank you!”

“However, I must ask, what is it that you need?”

“You just looked lonely.”

“That is very sweet, although how do you know my name?”

“Oh, I sit next to you in math.”

“That’s why you look familiar!”

“Yeah.”

They stood there in silence.

“Do you have any pets?” Patton asked.

“I do! I have a lovely cocker spaniel named Greecian. My brother named him, thinking it would be humorous to have a Greecian and a Roman in the house.”

“Cool! I wish I could have a cat, but I’m allergic. They just look so fluffy!”

A new song came on over the speakers.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Sure!”

They weaved their way to a bit of open space on the dance floor and started dancing. It wasn’t really harmonious. Roman strung together bits of dance he knew from fulfilling his PE credits through the class, and Patton kind of bobbed to the music. It wasn’t bad for a highschool dance.

They inevitably got tired after a few songs and weaved their way to the back. They chatter some more. Patton was certainly charming. The dance ended and the teachers started trying to convince people to help clean up, to no avail. Roman spotted Remus, who had kidnapped the keys from him, waving him over. He bid Patton farewell and walked over.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Remus asked immediately.

“No!”

“Are you sure? Looked pretty romantic to me. And dancing together.”

“Talking and dancing at a high school dance does not mean you’re dating.”

“A lot of people thing otherwise. I think little Roman has a crush!”

“I suppose I’m different then. Besides, I’m taller than you, so I’m hardly little.”

“In your boots. Without them we’re the same height.”

“Say it all you want, you’re shorter than me.”

“Nuh-uh, we’re both 5’4”.”

“I am 5’4” and 3⁄4, you, my little brother, are 5’4” and ½.”

“Not true, you’re 5’4” and ½, too.”

“Nope!”

“Yup!”

“Nope!” Roman reached over and snatched the keys from Remus’s hand before making a run for it, adding over his shoulder, “Thanks for the keys!”

“You little-” Remus let out a string of expletives that Roman was surprised the teachers didn’t yell at him for.


End file.
